


Wanna Get Something to Eat?

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Said the joker to the thief~</p><p>Yang wonders why Emerald doesn't ever hang out with her.</p><p>Emerald wonders why she keeps thinking of this as a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Get Something to Eat?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you like my writing, check out my tumblr, chickengums?

Red eyes blinked in confusion for a moment, while lilac just shined with that light that never seemed to desert the blonde.

Yang’s grin doesn’t falter, and Emerald realizes this is the part where she’s supposed to say something.

“Uh… Why?”

_‘Emerald Sustrai, world-famous conversationalist…’_

Yang just grinned wider. “Why not? I’m hungry, you’re bored… and besides, I feel like we’ve never really hung out before. You’re always with Ruby…”

Lips that Emerald is just realizing seem redder than usual pull downwards into a pout, and Yang gives her a quick punch to the arm.

“I’m starting to think you don’t like me…”

Emerald’s next thoughts are a jumble of images and words, the thought of Cinder’s disapproval mixing with the certainty that Yang could bring the whole plan crumbling around her ears, and she manages to force her lips into a smile, or something like one, anyway.

She shakes her head. “Oh come on, Yang…” She gives a chuckle that she genuinely hopes sounded less awkward to the blonde. “How could I ever dislike you?”

Yang’s chuckle seemed far more genuine. “Yeah, you’re right, I _am_ pretty awesome.” She stuck out her tongue, and Emerald has to hide a grin. “So… lunch? I’m buying.”

Em’s only slightly ashamed at the way her heart jumps at the mention of lunch, just another mark left by a lifetime of hunger and poverty. Still… she _is_ hungry, and it’ll probably help the plan…

She shrugs. “Sure thing. Did you have a place in mind?”

Yang’s grin just widens. “You’ll see!”

/

Ten minutes later, she’s clinging to Yang’s midriff as she jerks her bike all over the highway, the blonde’s wild, almost manic laughter echoing in her ears even as she buries her face into her mane to block the wind.

She tries to force her mind to focus on anything other than the speeds they’re moving at or the sound of cars whizzing by… and it promptly settles on just how nice and rugged the abs her hands are resting on feel.

She groans, letting her head thunk against Yang’s back, and the blonde slows slightly.

Emerald is vaguely appreciative, but mainly disappointed at the loss of her distraction.

/

She tore into the burger from the first bite, the deep well of hunger inside her still insisting that she was never full, that she wouldn’t know when the next meal would be, in spite of the three square meals a day she’d been eating since joining with Cinder.

She really couldn’t help it… it was just another habit she’d gotten from growing up without food.

When all that was left was a few grease stains and the stray bit of cheese, she looked up at Yang, fully expecting to see the same disgust she’d seen time and time again on the faces of so many girls, on every date she’d ever been on…

But, there was no disgust to be had. Instead, Yang was tearing into her own burger with one hand, while offering her a second with the other.

Emerald took it, blushing slightly and looking down at her hands, more than a bit embarrassed at being seen like that..

Though Yang didn’t seem to mind, which was nice. Nothing worse than being judged on the first date, esp-

It takes her a moment to realize that’s the second time she’s referred to this little outing as a 'date’, and she thunks her head down onto the table.

Yang gently pats her head. “It’s alright, hon. I’ll let your stomach calm down before we get back on the Bumblebee… I mean, we don’t have too long till the movie starts, but we can always watch something else.”

Emerald just groans.


End file.
